The present invention relates to an industrial robot having at least one lifting axis a horizontally rotatable arm with two sections having three axes of rotation, and an individual drive unit for each axis of rotation.
Assembly lines now often use robots having a so called SCARA type of construction, such as is described in U.S Pat. No. 4,610,598. These are latively simple robots usually possess one lifting axis and three rotational axes.